


Decisions

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

In hindsight, maybe bringing Connor grocery shopping wasn’t the greatest idea. Hank had tried to warn her but Y/N thought ‘It couldn’t be that bad. Sometimes Hank is a little melodramatic.’ But it was that bad. As he followed her around the grocery store Connor volunteered ‘helpful’ facts about the different foods she picked up.

“Are you aware that particular cereal contains 2.5 teaspoons of sugar per serving and the additive BHT?”

“No…but I am now”, she sighed pushing the box of cereal back on the shelf. The entire trip had been a tug of war between all her usual sugary favorites and the android that trailed behind her.

As she stops at the next shelf Y/N sees Connor’s LED start to flash and before he can get the words out of his mouth she stops him, “Oh no! You will NOT ruin Pop-tarts for me.”

“I apologize. I was only trying to help,” Y/N watched his LED flash yellow as he considered what he wanted to say. Truthfully he wanted to tell her how he hadn’t thought about human mortality until they had all celebrated Hank’s birthday the other day. Or about how he wanted to make sure she’d stay with him for as long as possible. The idea that he might one day outlive his friends was one that had been occupying his thoughts as of late. But for right now he’d settle for the more logical answer.

“Healthier habits can help to greatly improve your quality of life.”

“Well look, if you promise to let me buy my favorite cereal in peace I will try my best to eat more things with lettuce in them.”


End file.
